


exaustividade

by brmorgan



Series: Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Forgiven Jojo Ulhoa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan





	exaustividade

Abriu a geladeira.   
Abriu novamente.   
Mais outra vez para ter certeza.   
Gelatina, mingau no pote, a janta de horas atrás, um suco de caixinha pela metade.   
Atacou o suco e o purê da janta.   
Não botou no micro-ondas, recolheu um talher na gaveta, lavou o objeto 3 vezes (pra ter certeza mesmo que estava limpo), enxugou com folha de papel, não o pano de prato imaculado ali perto.   
Enfiou o garfo devagar na pasta fria.   
Mastigou sem emoção alguma.   
Engoliu. Repetiu o processo. 

No sofá a figura encolhida de uma criança com grossas cobertas em volta do corpo, cabelos escapando por um buraco onde também saía um braço. Ao alcance da mãozinha, um gato igualmente ferrado no sono estava ali de prontidão, apenas esperando um movimento da mão para receber carinho da dona.

Piscou algumas vezes.   
Hoje era quarta-feira. Pelo que o relógio dizia era um começo de quarta que não gostaria de ter começado. 

 

Acidente de carro, todos vítimas fatais. Um bebê de colo sufocado pelo adulto que o segurava, uma senhora no banco da frente com tantos estilhaços para retirar na hora da análise preliminar que seus braços estavam pesados, os dedos da mão direita doloridos.   
Malditas 5 horas nesse macabro serviço. 

Se as pessoas não sabiam dirigir, que não usassem carros. Simples assim, por que não?!  
No estatístico, o quinto do mês. Acontecendo muito no final das férias escolares.   
Nenhum caso interessante de se aprofundar.

O gato se espichou e foi até a vasilha de comida. Um olhar sonolento passou por ela.   
Mastigando o purê frio, saiu da bancada alta da cozinha. Preparou as costas, os músculos, a respiração. 18 kg de criança, para distribuir em seu tamanho e peso, subir um lance de escadas, abrir a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho, colocar criança na cama, cobrir criança sem acordar a criança.   
Dar sorte do gato não seguir e não a fazer tropeçar nas próprias pernas. 

Calculou bem, cada passo, daria sim pra cumprir a tarefa que já fazia muito tempo. 

A criança dormia como os mortos, silenciosa, pesada e sem resmungar.   
Posicionou-se de acordo com o ângulo que dava, pegou a criança embrulhada nos cobertores e içou bem rente ao seu corpo cansado. Ouviu só um resquício de ronco (a bronquite atacando de novo?) e um enlaçar de braços em volta do pescoço. 

Em alguns passos para as escadas, parou de andar. Sentiu algo esquisito em seu peito. Um estalo momentâneo de uma epifania no meio da madrugada. O corpinho tão seguro ao seu não pesava tanto quanto imaginava, o cheiro de mingau em alguma parte do pijamas não a perturbava mais, o chiado da respiração compassada, o ritmo cardíaco. Nada disso incomodava, percebia nisso agora, um pé apoiado no primeiro degrau das escadas. 

O gato maroto passou elegante subindo os degraus, esperou ele chegar até o final, respirou fundo, concentrou se em seus passos, medidos, pacientes, suaves.

Porta do quarto aberta, menos barulho.   
Aquecedor ligado em temperatura boa.   
Depositou a criança na cama pronta, cobriu-a, alisando suas costas e fazendo uma nota mental que no próximo plantão marcaria pneumologista pra sexta-feira. Quarta-feira era hoje e não daria tempo de agendar. 

Saiu do quarto, gato ainda na escada.   
Casa silenciosa.   
Não era sua casa.   
Sequer sabia porque foi até essa casa.   
Desceu as escadas.   
Abriu a geladeira.   
Abriu de novo.   
Mais outra vez para ter certeza.   
Sentou no chão da sala, perto do sofá e caiu no choro. 

\-----  
A chave não entrou quando tentou enfiá-la no tambor da fechadura. Riu-se sozinha pela bebedeira que ainda a acometia. Um belo banho gelado, um copo de whisky e comprimidos pra dormir fariam a mágica. 

Cambaleou para dentro de casa, tirando os saltos altos, jogando a bolsa e casaco no closet ao lado da porta, aquecedor em temperatura ideal. Tudo em seu perfeito estado. A babá já havia ido como combinaram. Estranhou de não ver sua criança no sofá, como um rolinho de cobertores felpudos, mas a médica que não atendia suas ligações desde quarta-feira passada encostada no sofá, corpo largado como se dormisse de exaustão.

Ligou a luz parcial da cozinha e viu que o purê feito na janta se fora, suco de caixinha com mais um gole. 

Aproximou se do sofá, ainda ébria pelo efeito do álcool, sentou ao lado do corpo inerte da pessoa com quem dormira duas semanas atrás, gritara um dia depois e não conseguira falar mais. Exausta, derrotada, de braços largados no colo, ombros caídos, pernas estiradas no tapete caríssimo, cabeça tombada pra frente, queixo enterrado no peito. Já havia visto uma cena parecida antes, mas por descrição de uma orientanda de anos atrás. A médica maluca com traços fortes de um transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo e síndrome pós-traumática se entregava ao cansaço assim, fazendo coisas incomuns.

Como aparecer na sua casa, no meio da madrugada, colocar sua filha para dormir e voltar pro andar debaixo para chorar até apagar exausta no chão.

Sua mente de anos de psicologia formulava diversas teorias para aquele comportamento, talvez uma neurose infantil projetando ela como uma figura maternal? Bem, a mãe havia morrido de câncer, sofrido, longo, incompreendido pra uma criança de poucos anos. Projetar esse carinho poderia ser sim um diagnóstico plausível pra figura desgrenhada no chão da sua sala, literalmente aos seus pés. Não queria pensar nisso agora, não conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho de satisfação.   
Aos seus pés. 

Isso soava deliciosamente em sua mente alterada. 

Alguém quebrado e de difícil conserto.   
E pelo que a pilha de relatórios diziam, anos de terapia não ajudaram muito. A morte repentina do pai também não ajudara no quadro da legista que cismava com extrema limpeza, disciplina corporal e mínimo de contato humano.   
E aos seus pés. 

Como há duas semanas atrás, primeiro no quartinho de descanso dos internos e plantonistas, uma segunda vez naquele mesmo sofá (se não estivesse errada, no mesmo lugar onde estava sentada), a terceira, quarta e quinta foram tentativas de chegar às escadas (e acabaram na lavanderia e na garagem, e a acústica dos dois lugares não ajudou em nada em serem discretas). Somente conseguiram alinhar as ideias depois da sexta vez de contato físico com o mínimo de regras estabelecidas. 

No quarto dos fundos, sem ninguém pra testemunhar ou ouvir, com papéis bem definidos, com palavras de segurança e níveis de contato. Na primeira tentativa no quarto dos fundos já conseguira quebrar dezenas de protocolos que costumava usar com seus clientes. A resposta foi surpreendente. 

Resolveu acordar a criatura.  
Um breve toque nos cabelos ruivos, sempre presos em uma trança, um pequeno puxão para trás fez o trabalho. Jojo Ulhoa acordou no susto, dando um pulo no lugar e se encolhendo rapidamente, para então perceber ao seu redor. Os olhares se encontraram na luz mínima da sala. 

\- Boa noite...   
\- Ahn... E-eu tava...   
\- Dormindo no chão da minha sala... - reencostando no sofá e esticando as pernas, soltou um gemido de dor por ter dançado tanto. - Isso se caracteriza como invasão de propriedade privada...   
\- Não tinha a intenção de...   
\- Como você entrou?   
\- Ashley me ligou mais cedo, disse que tinha uma chave extra debaixo do vasinho.   
\- O portão tem 4 metros de altura...   
\- Aprendi com seu gato: se passou a cabeça, passa o resto do corpo...   
\- Acho que vou ligar pros policiais...   
\- Não, pera! Eu não invadi, ela me pediu pra passar aqui quando saísse do plantão! Aliás, wtf você deixar ela sozinha? Não precisava dispensar a babá, oras...   
\- Eu ia vir com companhia no final dessa noite.   
\- Aí tudo bem deixar sua chuchuzinha testemunhar?   
\- Você está me dando lição de moral?   
\- Óbvio que não! Defendendo a inocência da criança sim!  
\- Quem cuida dela sou eu, não você... Invasão de domicílio e furto de geladeira... Como lidar com isso?   
\- Como a madame quiser... Sei lavar louça muito bem.   
\- Ou podemos levar isso pra resolver no quarto dos fundos...   
\- Ou podemos ficar aqui, você tomar teu banho e dormir, e eu lavando a louça.   
\- A sua insolência está me dando ideias bem criativas...   
\- Alguma delas inclui eu lavando a louça?


End file.
